Forbidden Love/Chapter 2
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary for chapter two of Forbidden Love. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Point of View: '''Furrypaw '''Chapter Number: '''2 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''28-35 Chronology '''Preceded: 'Chapter 1 'Next: 'Chapter 3 Chapter Summary : Furrypaw wakes up from a nap. She'd been resting since she was going to the Moonpool that night. She was excited since she was going to get her full name. She'd felt left out when Bramblethorn Firepelt and Gingerheart had gotten their warrior names, and once she'd gone to play with them, and Firepelt had teased her, saying that they were warriors and didn't play with apprentices, then shooed her away. He'd called her back, saying he was kidding, but Furrypaw was still stung by the comment. She wanted her full name because even though she'd still be Jayfeather's apprentice, she wouldn't have an apprentice name. She asks Jayfeather if they were leaving yet, and Jayfeather replies that it's not sundown yet. He suggests she goes and plays with Gingerheart, and she sighs, walking out of the medicine den and instinctively heads towards the apprentices' den to find Gingerheart, then remembers she's a warrior and turns to the other den. She asks Gingerheart if she wants to play, and she asks what they'd do. Furrypaw replies they could sing, and Gingerheart asks what they'd sing. Furrypaw doens't respond until they reach their private spot in the woods, then sings Best Summer Ever ''from ''Teen Beach 2: "In the sun, it's a party, you and me and everybody!" Gingerheart joins in and they sing together: "It's been the best summer ever, wheels and waves, surf and shades! The best summer ever, rockin' every night and day. Like shakes and fries, wet and dry. It all adds up to feel like the est summer ever, best summer ever!" Gingerheart then continues to teach Furrypaw the rest of the songs from the movie until Jayfeather tells Furrypaw it was time ot leave. Furrypaw bids Gingerheart goodbye, saying they could play tomorrow when she had her full name, and quivers with excitement. She wonders what her name will be all the way to the Moonpool. : When they get to the WindClan border, Kestrelflight is already there waiting, and Furrypaw thinks how she'd hate to go without Jayfeather, and how she'd be so lonely. Littlecloud approaching from behind makes her jump, and Jayfeather asks if he should be thinking about getting an apprentice, since he was nearly an elder. Littlecloud replies that he was hoping one of Pinenose's kits would want to be a medicine cat. A voice from the trees asks if they were ready to go, and Mothwing and Willowshine show up. Kestrelflight replies that they are now. When they get to the pool, Jayfeather announces that Furrypaw was ready for her full name, and Kestrelflight is skeptical, and Jayfeather points out that she knew most of the herbs before she'd gotten here, and that StarClan had told him she deserves it, and that he would've given her her name last half-moon, but she insisted on her friends getting their names first. Willowshine urges him to get on with the ceremony, so Jayfeather performs it, naming Furrypaw Furrypelt. : She goes to sleep, and Firestar congratulates her, saying that all of StarClan was proud of her. Squirrelflight says congratulations, too, and asks Furrypelt to look after Alderfoot Sparkheart Firepelt and Bramblethorn for her. Furrypelt promises she will. Bluestar says that everyone was happy for her, and with a wave of her tail, countless other StarClan cats materialized. Tallstar says their hard work against their Clans was worth it. Furrypelt says thanks, and that it took a lot of bravery to fight against their own Clans. Runningnose says that anything was worth it for her, and Leopardstar agrees that they did not make a mistake. One by one, every dead cat she knew congratulated her, until only Firestar and Bluestar remained. Firestar told her that there were hard times up ahead, but she shouldn't fear, since they were not mad at her. Before she could ask, Furrypelt woke up, and thinks that she understood what Firestar had meant, and unlike Leafpool when this had happened, she wasn't confused, and knew exactly what was coming, and that she'd known ever since she'd become an apprentice. : When she returns to camp, Cherryfall, who is sitting guard, greets her by her apprentice name. Furrypelt corrects her, and Cherryfall says congratulations, and that she was lucky, since when she gets her full name, she didn't have to sit vigil. Furrypelt agrees and yawns, then collapses into her nest and falls asleep. Seemingly heartbeats later, she wakes up to find sunlight filtering in and Gingerheart standing over her. She tries to wake her up, but Furrypelt wants to keep sleeping. Gingerheart asks since when she liked sleeping, and calls her by her apprentice name. Furrypelt corrects her, and Gingerheart begs her to get up. Furrypelt turns it into a Frozen ''reference, calling Gingerheart Anna and telling her to go back to sleep. Gingerheart calls Furrypelt Elsa, and says that the sky's awake, so she's awake, so they have to play. Jayfeather asks who Anna and Elsa, but instead of answering, Furrypelt and Gingerheart start laughing. Gingerheart explains that they were being movie characters through fits of laughter, and that it worked perfectly. Furrypelt cries that they were awesome and climbs out of her nest to go play with Gingerheart. : In the woods, they start singing ''Meant to be, from Teen Beach Movie. ''Gingerheart starts: "''When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be, forget your name! When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin', and nothing ever will be the same! Na na na, na na na, na na na na na na. Na na na, na na na..." Furrypelt takes over, singing the second chorus: "When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten. Meant to be, all the clouds depart! When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin', and if you listen you'll find your heart!" Someone calls "Bravo!" and Furrypelt reocgnizes Firepelt's voice. She asks if he can just sense when they've gone to duet, and Firepelt mysteriously replies maybe. They all start chuckling, including Bramblethorn, who was standing next to Firepelt. Furrypelt suggests that if they were going to keep appearing every time they duet, maybe they should duet. Gingerheart suggests Love is an Open Door, ''and that she could be Anna and Bramblethorn would be Hans, then Furrypelt and Firepelt would sing it as Anna and Hans. Furrypelt agrees to the plan, and Bramblethorn cries that they weren't doing it. Furrypelt tells them they'd gotten themselves into it, and Firepelt persists that they didn't know the lyrics. Gingerheart says they could learn, and the toms sigh, seeing no way out. Furrypelt and Gingerheart take forever teaching them the tune and lyrics, and finally Gjngerheart and Bramblethorn sing it together. Afterwards, Bramblethorn checks with Firepelt that he'd paid close attention to what he was doing, and Firepelt replies that he tried to focus on him, but Gingerheart was louder. Furrypelt says that in her singing lessons she'd learned that the melodyline gets the right to be louder. Bramblethorn huffs that that was lame. Furrypelt and Firepelt sing it, and at the end when Hans proposes to Anna, and Anna accepts, Furrypelt feels like Firepelt was actually proposing to her. She knew she needed to tell him that she loved him, and not in roleplaying. She truly loved him, and she didn't know what her life would be like if she'd never met him. But she knows that she needs to catch him alone in private, and that now was not that time. She hears Firestar's words ringing in her ears, and she thinks how she knows what's coming, and that she couldn't deny it, that she needed to tell Firepelt. Important Events Ceremonies Furrypelt's Medicine Cat Ceremony '''Jayfeather: '"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Furrypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to portect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" 'Furrypaw: '"I do." 'Jayfeather: '"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Furrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Furrypelt. StarClan honors your dedication and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Furrypelt! Furrypelt!" Refeence, ''Forbidden Love, ''page 31 : Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Jayfeather *Kestrelflight *Littlecloud *Willowshine *Firestar *Squirrelflight *Bluestar *Tallstar *Runningnose *Leopardstar *Cherryfall *Gingerheart *Firepelt *Bramblethorn Mentioned *Alderfoot *Sparkheart *Leafpool *Puddlekit (Unnamed) *Slatekit (Unnamed) *Lionkit (Unnamed) *Birchkit (Unnamed) *Pinenose Category:Forbidden Love Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations